


To The Stars teaser

by NotAgainKevin



Series: To The Stars (Astro Space AU) [2]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 13:17:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20676017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotAgainKevin/pseuds/NotAgainKevin
Summary: Yuh we startin' this au homies





	To The Stars teaser

**Author's Note:**

> Mad lad wrote this one we'll be switching off writing chapters so at the beginning of every chap I'll say who wrote what

Rocky along with the rest of Astro, were forced into the city square. Rocky knew what was about to happen but hoped like a small child that he was wrong.

"I have gathered you here, my good people to see that justice is brought to our land!" Lazarus said as his people cheered. But Rocky did not cheer out of respect or love for the man, he cheered because he knew that at any moment, this sick spectacle would become his.

Soon a young man was brought before the multitude. He was in what looked like a simple glass box. There was terror in his eyes, for he knew what was about to happen.

"This man was seen plotting against this fine nation! After all I've done for this war-torn planet he dared to start a rebellion." Several people started to yell terrible things at the young man, but Rocky couldn't hear them. His attention was purely on his friend, the one in the box, Trying desperately to think of a way to get them out of this mess. 

Lazarus raises his hands as if to silence the crowd. "Now now you know as do I that I hate seeing any of my subjects die, but we all must do things that are hard." He turned twords a man standing in the shadows. "Now please"

The man grinned and pushed a small button on the side of the glass. Suddenly the young man lurched forward, and started to scream. He tore at his skin with his fingers and crumpled into a motionless heap. Beside Rocky, MJ made a noise like a wounded animal. 

Lazarus looked into the crowd and solemnly said "Per aspera ad astra"   
He then looked straight at the deep space team, and then made eye contact with Rocky.   
The words "Your next" shouted in his brain.

Without breaking eye contact Rocky leaned over to Moonbin. "Hey Bin how fast can you get us off this dust bucket of a planet?"


End file.
